disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet
She was released on August 18th at launch and re-released alongside Vanellope and Rapunzel in the Girl Power Pack. While in two player, the second player is unable to see Violet in any way while she's invisible. This was removed starting in 2.0, leaving her outline visible while under her invisibility, making her a lot easier to spot. Trivia * According to concept artist Matthew Armstrong, Violet was one of the few characters that made it through production exactly as she was originally drawn. (Most of the characters go through many redesigns by many different artists before final approval.)http://www.matthewart.com (post from September 4, 2013) *In Disney Infinity Violet can drive any vehicle while she's invisible, making whatever mount she rides on look as if it's moving by itself in a ghostly/haunting fashion. This also works if she picks up a towns-person or another character and carries them in a similar fashion (which also makes completing certain missions within The Incredibles Play Set far easier with her, including a mission in the playset that requires zoo animals to be rescued/returned as she can beat it without ever being seen by enemies). **The only vehicle she cannot drive while Invisible is the WALL-E Hoverchair, as the bloat effect from the chair will cancel her invisibility effect out. When she exits the chair she'll turn invisible again. **When riding an AT-ST in the Toybox, Violet's Invisibility will randomly switch when she fires the lasers. This can easily be prevented by giving Violet any ranged weapon (the same can be said for the opposite in the after-mentioned ghostly fashion). *She's the only playable character from The Incredibles who doesn't have a ranged attack in her moveset as it's taken up by her invisibility (which acts as her ranged move in-game). She's also the only character out of the cast who lacks a range attack upgrade in her skill tree because of her invisibility. Instead, the shield regeneration upgrades and her Force Field's ability to deflect projectiles are located in its place. *Some Disney Infinity fans say that she was the most powerful figure in the game. This was true, until she was nerfed slightly for 2.0 (due to the introduction of the skill tree slightly tweaking her attacks), then was nerfed completely for 3.0 alongside Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey as her attack's power and range was massively reduced to balance out with the entire roster. **This makes her the first of two characters from 1.0 to have been nerfed in the transition to 3.0, the second being the after-mentioned Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey (who suffered a massive power drop similar to Violet's in order to balance out with the entire cast). **A possible reasoning for her being so powerful in the original game, was due to her invisibility being broken (which was nerfed in 2.0 to make her easier to spot) and her lack of a proper range attack in general which explains Violet's powerful offensive damage compared to the rest of the 1.0 cast. *She's one of two characters from The Incredibles who can deflect projectiles (which is unlocked in her skill tree as Ricochet), the other being Mr. Incredible. *Her figure is the most notorious one out of the game series in terms of figure durability, as her head has a very high tendency to fall off likely due to her figure's pose. This makes her one of three characters of the Incredibles whose head can fall off of their figure. The other two are Mrs. Incredible and Dash (the latter two are very rare to see with defects). The base will still read the figure despite the defects. This may be due to her overall design being very skinny compared to the other characters. *There's an issue where, if your attack is cancelled by an enemy, a forcefield will appear around her ankles and remains until you change characters. Gallery Character-Incredibles-Violet.png|Violet character figure VioletPackaging.jpg|character figure package Disney infinity 24.jpeg|Violet in-game File:Disney Infinity - Violet Character Gameplay - Series 1 References Category:Series 1